


Old

by rabidsamfan



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some advantages, even to a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old

The best thing about being old, as far as Sophie was concerned, was the way it let you speak your mind about things. Second best was the way it let you see what youngsters were after: she'd had no trouble with Calcifer worth mentioning once she'd learned how much he loved the bacon rinds. Third best was being able to look fierce without trying - her eyebrows even frightened her sometimes.

She tried not to think about the worst thing, but it haunted her dreams. How many years had she lost forever? Who would take care of him, of _them_ afterwards?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566020) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
